Tenerte para mí
by Luna en el dia
Summary: AU: Un asesino criminal psicópata de diecinueve años, se puede enamorar de una joven de catorce años. Pero, ese amor tiene sus consecuencias.


Naruto no me pertenece.

Pues, este es mi primera historia en este lugar, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar.

Por cierto, esta historia es un Universo Alternativo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_**Tenerte para mí**_

* * *

Por enésima vez trató de encender el cigarrillo.

-Maldito cigarrillo-

Como serpiente venenosa salieron aquellas palabras. Tirando el cigarrillo al olvido.

Sus ojos color café palo se redujeron de histeria y sus cabellos carmesíes se balanceaban por el aire.

-Maldito Deidara-

Otra vez su compañero-pupilo iba a llegar tarde; él no era conocido por ser una persona paciente, más bien se desesperaba por cualquier equivocación. Además, su estudiante lo conocía muy bien, para saber las consecuencias de hacerlo enojar. Y…

Una voz masculina chillona lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos.

-Maestro Sasori…un-

-Llegas 15 minutos con 43 segundos tarde- él pronunció las palabras indiferentemente, observando el reloj de mano.

-Lo siento, un-

-Bueno, vienes hablar de algo demasiado importante o te vienes a disculpar por tu torpeza- Sasori habló exasperado, haciendo frente a su amigo de cabellos de oro, de una coleta y un ojo al descubierto.

Sus ojos café palo se posaron aburridos en los celestes.

-Te acuerdas que el jefe Pein, pidió un encargo de secuestro del joven Hiruko, gobernador de una de las capitales con más influencia en el país, un-

Sasori asintió en desesperación al no saber a donde llevaba esto.

-Lo siento, pero esa misión fue reasignada para Itachi y su socio, Kisame. –

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Sasori se arrebató en ira. Era su misión y era fue reasignada por otros. Ahora ya no podría divertirse con otro juguete más.

-Maestro Sasori, cálmate; además Pein dijo que podríamos divertirnos mientras no reasignaban otra misión. Además…-

-Entonces, tú te vas por tu cuenta y yo me voy por la mía-

-Pero… Maestro Sasori, un-

-Deidara, tengo diecinueve años por si no lo sabes, y tú solo eres un año menor. Deberías aprender a madurar-

Con eso… Sasori se marchó del parque donde se habían reunido, dejando a un pobre Deidara confundido.

* * *

-¡Sakura!-

-…-

-¡Sakura!-

-Ya voy mamá-

-Apúrate que tienes que ir a dejar estos encargos-

La famosa florería Haruno, era conocida por la variedad de hermosas flores; a pesar, de que no ganaban mucho dinero, los pedidos eran demasiados y alcanzaban para sus necesidades básicas. Comanda por Hiroshi Haruno y Kohana Haruno, su única hija les ayuda en el reparto y ella era… Sakura Haruno.

-Ya estoy lista-

Reluciente salió una pequeña de 14 años, con una hermosa blusa sin tirantes rosa pastel, una mini-falda azul, unas sandalias café claro, una hermosa chaqueta café que cubría la desnudez de sus hombros y un hermoso lazo rojo amarrado en sus cabellos rosa pálido.

-Sakura… - sonrió en desesperanza a su hija y continuó. -Hoy no tenemos encargos, pero necesito que me hagas un mandado-. Le entregó una lista a su hija.

-Muy bien, mamá, ya regreso.-

Agarró su bicleta rojo infantil. Y se dirigió a la tienda Uzumaki, muy reconocida por su variedad.

* * *

-"Que estupidez"- pensó Sasori. Lo que Deidara no sabía es que Sasori, se iba para que le reasignaran la misión a él. Esto era personal, entre Hiruko y él.

-Maldito Pein- susurró a la soledad. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde se dirigía por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando de pronto.

PUCK…

Se había golpeado con algo, pero no se dio cuenta que era alguien, hasta que escuchó una voz angelical.

-Lo siento- gimió la vocecita femenina.

* * *

-Veamos…- pronunció Sakura. –Tengo que comprar abono, semillas de girasol. Y…AHH!- la ultima silaba fue un grito.

Estaba ajena a su lista, que no se dio cuenta que la bicicleta salió por otro lado y ella había aterrizado encima de alguien.

-Lo siento…- es lo que pudo susurrar débilmente.

* * *

-Oye niña… porque no te fijas por…- se cortó la última palabra de Sasori. Cuando sus ojos de color café palo se fijaron en la belleza que estaba en sus brazos. Su hermoso cabello rosa estaba esparcido en el pecho de él. Sus manitas estaban enganchadas en las suyas. Toda su ropa le daba un aspecto tierno y maduro. Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Perdón Señor…-

Ella abrió sus ojos.

Los ojos esmeraldas hicieron un choque y una revolución en los ojos café palo.

Mientras los ojos café palo examinaban la pureza de los esmeraldas. La muchacha no parecía más de unos catorce años o quizás trece y medio. Debatía él mismo por la edad de la joven. Cuando no se dio cuenta de que ella se levanto.

Y como si fuera poco, la muchacha le ofreció su pequeña mano a un criminal asesino.

No sabía que estaba pasando adentro y afuera de su cuerpo… pero en un acto repentino la áspera mano de Sasori tocó la suave mano de seda de aquella muchacha pelo rosa.

Y así, ellos dos quedaron directamente viéndose a los ojos. La pequeña muchacha apenas le llegaba a Sasori hasta su pecho, pero aun así ella le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

Entonces, ella se volvió a su bicicleta y la agarró y se fue por el camino hacia la tienda Uzumaki.

Lo único que podía distinguir Sasori era una inscripción que decía la bicicleta de ella…

-HARUNO- susurró él con una voz aterciopelada.

Era obvio que él la quería volver a ver. Aun, si ella quería o no verlo.

**

* * *

N/A: **Sé que es corto. Pero, quisiera saber que opinan de él.

Gracias (:


End file.
